cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Alliance and Treaty Organization
[[IMage:Gatofort.jpg|frame|:IF YOU REMOVE THIS, YOU ARE ONLY FURTHER SHOWING YOUR COWARDICE!|'International Headquarters.']] The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) is one of Cyber Nations strongest alliances as well as the oldest in existence. It is also the recognized alliance of the Brown Team. It is based on the values of Honor, Justice, Democracy, and Truth. Current Government Current Official Cabinet Assembly Chairman: Chris_Kaos Minister of Defense: TBA Minister of Foreign Affairs: Nero Minister of Domestic Affairs: Greg23 'Brown Team Senators' Princeps: Chris_Kaos Praetor: Yuuzhann Tar Counslus: Matriak 'Global Alliance High Court ' Das Girl King Gregory Lagavond 'Veto Holders ' Das Girl King Gregory Charter of the Global Alliance 'I. Preamble' This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the soverign nations of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. We are a formal alliance which embraces and promotes world peace. The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization will not interfere in the internal policies of any nation. 'II. Voting Rights' A. Each member nation of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization is entitled to exactly one (1) vote. B. No person may have more than one voting nation within GATO's ranks. C. The founder of GATO, depraved, is entitled to grant or deny veto power to any nation he sees fit. 'III. War & Nuclear Weapons' A. Endorsing peace, both between its member nations and other nations of the world, the organization does not approve of any acts of aggression outside of those that are rightfully provoked. B. Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by the organization. C. Development of nuclear weapons is tolerated by the organization. 'IV. Security & Foreign Aid' The organization offers aid to any member nation who seeks it. The security of the organization and its members is crucial to the success of this formal alliance. Foreign nations, defined herein as non-member nations, may also request aid in which the organization will attempt to answer the call of those oppressed. 'V. Application & Membership' Nations who are interested in becoming a part of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization are always welcome. Interested national leaders should petition the organization through the various mediums supplied. The Minister of Domestic Affairs has the sole authority to grant membership to any nation, however the Minister of Defense and the Chairman may reject any applicant as they see fit. VI. The General Assembly The General Assembly of GATO consists of every current Member Nation. Each Member Nation has one (1) vote in legislative matters. Each Member Nation is afforded a lifetime seat on the General Assembly, barring the Member Nation\'s departure and/or destruction. All members are afforded the right to bring any piece of legislation to vote. When in session, the General Assembly is required to vote on the legislative issues at hand. A 2/3 vote is required in order for all legislation and Charter Ammendments to pass. A 3/4 vote is required to overpoo a veto. 'VII. Elections & Officials' The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization offers bi-weekly general elections, in which any member nation may run for any office. Newly elected officials begin their terms after polls close. Such a term will end four weeks after it began. Any official may be impeached by the General Assembly with a 2/3 vote. Elections are held over a 48 hour period. 'Assembly Chairman' The Assembly Chairman is the head of state and government - the embodiment of our democracy. He or she shall preside over the General Assembly, represent the GATO alliance abroad, and domestically serve in the best interests of the organization as the chief government respresentative of the people. A. The Assembly Chairman will bring forth all proposed legislation to vote. The Assembly Chairman will also be responsible for starting and supervising all electoral periods and performing all duties related to running a general election. The Ministry of Elections being, therefore, unnecessary shall be abolished. AI. If the Assembly Chairman becomes inactive without giving prior notice and making necessary provisions, the office shall be considered vacant after seven days. At which time, elections to fill the vacant office will be held. All absences less than seven, shall be considered temporary absences as regulated in the previous subsection. Assembly Chairman and Ministries The Assembly Chairman will directly supervise the activities of all Ministries, and must be regularly informed by the various ministers regarding the activities of each respective ministry. Due to the paramount importance of remaining informed of all activities throughout the alliance, especially during wartime, the Assembly Chairman is strongly encouraged to be as active as possible especially on instant messaging systems. B. The Assembly Chairman, as chief diplomat, must maintain frequent communication with the minister of foreign affairs, and must approve all diplomatic actions performed by the ministry. In consultation with the minister of foreign affairs, the Assembly Chairman will determine general diplomatic strategy to be implemented by the minister. BI. The Assembly Chairman must maintain frequent communication with the Ministry of Defense, and during wartime be kept informed of the progress of the war and any planned actions. In consultation with the minister of defense, the Assembly Chairman will formulate general strategy, and will approve all military actions. In the event, the Assembly chairman is not available and the need for military action arises, the minister of defence may take limited action as needed provided that all such actions be immediately presented to the Assembly Chairman as he again becomes available. No person may serve as Chairman for more than two consecutive terms. Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense provides the security and defense of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. The Ministry assumes the responsibility of forming and maintaining a competent defense force. During wartime, the Ministry of Defense will formulate attack plans, coordinate with foreign military leaders and supervise the collection of military and foreign intelligence to aid the war effort. The Ministry of Defense will be responsible for investigating general offenders and foreign spies, develop and execute counter-intelligence operations at home, and oversee the collection of foreign intelligence. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs represents the diplomatic hand of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. The Ministry negotiates treaties and agreements, establishes embassies, works towards cease-fires, and secures peace and assistance from third parties alliances during wartime. Ministry of Domestic Affairs The Ministry of Domestic Affairs shall be responsible for overseeing all domestic affairs and institutions. The Ministry will supervise inter-alliance trade, the acceptance or denial of new applicants, all media productions, and will assist new members getting started in GATO. 'VIII. All Ministries' All Ministers may if so desired appoint Deputy Ministers at anytime during their term. The duties of these deputies shall be individually determined by the respective elected ministers. A. All ministerial offices shall be considered vacant in the event that the ordinary Minister is absent without prior notice for seven days, at which time, the Assembly Chairman may appoint a temporary substitute whose term shall expire at the next general election. During all temporary absences and extended absences, the deputy shall serve as acting Minister until the return of the ordinary Minister or the appointment of a temporary Minister. 'IX. The Oath' I, (ruler of nation), do hereby declare my loyalty to the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. I swear I will faithfully and honorably serve the Global Alliance and bear true allegiance to its cause. Having chosen and been admitted to the Global Alliance, I will - to the best of my judgement - at all times, protect the values of the Global Alliance and the sovereign rights of its member nations. 'X. GATO High Court' The judging of criminal cases shall be given to an independent non-ministerial institution to be called the High Court. The High Court will consist of three elected individuals serving in an independent solely adjudicating role. A. As High Court seats are lightly used, non-ministerial positions, the High Court will be elected every two months. B. The High Court will convene after substantial evidence has been brought against an offender. C. After the Court convenes, the process of trial will proceed for no longer than two weeks. The High Court will hear any testimony and review all evidence for no longer than one week. The High Court will then deliberate guilt or innocence in private for a period of no longer than one week starting from the time the court first entered deliberations. D. The time specifications in the previous section may be waived by the High Court if its members feel more time is necessary for the carrying out of justice. E. The High Court will serve as the final decider of all criminal matters. The High Court shall also be charged with the determination of adequate sentencing for guilty persons. Sentences may include but are not limited to: member expulsion, suspension, or loss of privileges. 'XI. Order of Succession' Should any Minister go absent for any reason, the Chairman may appoint any member nation to replace the Minister until the term runs out. Should the Chairman go absent for any reason, the Minister of Defense will take his place until the end of the term. Should the Minister of Defense be unable to fill said role, the Minister of Foreign Affairs shall take the role. Should the Minister of Foreign Affais be unable to fill the role, the Ministry of Domestic Affairs shall act as Assembly Chairman. Filling the role of the Assembly Chairman will not count as a term. Related Articles The GATO/INC War The Chessania Campaign The Dove Doctrine The Unity Covenant The Legion/Global Alliance N.A.P. Category:Alliances Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization